Mokuba Kaiba Universe
by Qiutian-Meng
Summary: Mokuba is a sweet boy a and a charming one, but when bullies take their toll and a demonic tattooist offers him a deal of a lifetime to end his life of living under Seto's shadow and deliverance from harassment what will Mokuba do? Read and Review!  Angst
1. Take me

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh... WAHHHHHH -ahem- I mean uh yeah. **

**Look out for new chapters every day! **

Mokuba Kaiba, a rich smart boy with a rich and genius older brother. You would think he is treated with respect wherever he goes just because of the fact he is Seto Kaiba's little brother, but thats not always the case. In fact, at school, he gets teased and bullied for his long black hair and small voice. The bullying peak is at its worst in music class where you would swear a girl was singing. Despite the fact he is always bullied (by boys 99%, actually scrap that 100% of the time) he never tells Seto, fearing his older brother would think of him as pitiful and weak. But, one day its going to come out, all the excuses for bruises and knicks are going to run out. Especially today. Today will change... everything.

The bell rings and startles Mokuba out of deep thought on which book he should do his book report on. He was thinking about so many books, especially ones Seto read to him at the orphanage, but those were too childish for a middle school book report. _Hmm maybe I should just go to the library, or ask Seto- But uhh, he's probably going to be in a meeting by the time I get to him. Maybe Isono? _Walking out from school Mokuba decides not to go to his limo, but walk to Kaiba Corp instead. He likes to walk just like anybody else, and being Seto Kaiba's little brother shouldn't change that but, unfortunately it does.

"Ahh, thank goodness its not hot today. Taking the limo is so boring, I need more excitement in life." Mokuba huffs out kicking a stray rock while he walks down a side walk entering Domino city. -Shff- -Shff- Hearing these sounds, Mokuba turns around to see two of his bullies right behind him.

"Hey there little girl! Why arent you in your big safe limo wimo?" Barin teases walking closer to a cautious Mokuba, who in turn steps back.

"What you gonna run punk?" Saken gruffs cracking his knuckels,"Yall rich boys make me sick." Suddenly, Saken grabs Mokuba's thick long hair and with the help of Barin, drags him to a vacant.

"Ahh! Let go! Someone help! Leave me alone! Sto-" A small but tight knuckle smashes him in the right cheek making his mouth fill with blood. For some reason, today, they acted unusually hostile. Usually they would just tug his hair and bad mouth him, but never really draw blood. Its a brutal fifteen minute beat down when they finally leave him, alone, laying next to a trash can in a darkening alley. _So much blood, the pain... _Observing the red liquid which pours from various parts of his body, he slowly begins to loose conscious when he sees two black stiletto heel boots walk up to him. The figure is blurry, but he can still make out long red hair.

"Wh-who... a.. are...y-y-you?" Mokuba queries with a whisper, the pain dulling his voice.

"Your savior." The tall figure reesponds. Soon after that mokuba passes out and is whisked into the arms of a stranger who dissapears into the darkness.

**Chapter Two coming out within now or two days... Review pleaseeee. You can also put in suggestions! NO FLAMEZ**


	2. Tattoo me

Mokuba awakes in a large, gothic, and soft bed. He tries to sit up but a large warm hand presses him tenderly back down. He looks to his right and sees a man with long red beautiful hair, sort of spiky on the sides, but still fashionable.

"Huh? W-where am I?-ow-" _My head, and my body... oh yeah I was beat up. _

"My little lair of art sweety. I took you here from that unforgiving alley. You poor thing," He sits down on the bed next to a laid out Mokuba, "I can help you... I can give you a gift, power! No more bullying and living under Seto's shadow. You'll be fine all on your own." The red head whispers rubbing Mokuba's slightly bloody face. "Mmm, such soffft skinnn."

_My needles would just love to puncture such sweet soft skin. Doused with such royal innocence. _

"No more bullying? Seto's shadow? You could do that? I dont do drugs though."

"No dear. Just let me doodle on this soft silky skin of yours." Softly tugging on his pants he unzips and pulls some more much to Mokuba's disdain. Pulling out his tattoo pen, shaped like a cross with a needle on top he looks for a spot on Mokuba's lower abdomen to ink.

"Wait s-stop it please. Uhh-" The touch of the needle was surpisingly not painful, but ticklish and calming, too calming. As the redhead begins to make the shape of a cross, Mokuba softly moans to the sweet touch of the needle against his skin. _It feels so good. What is this feeling? It feels so powerful, so illustrious. I thought tattoos hurt... Oh god! A tattoo! Seto is -ahh mm- gonna be pissed. Whoah did I just say pissed wow, where did that come from -ahhhh mmmph-. _The wire connecting to the tattoo pen links back into the red heads arm, thats right! The ink used is the redheads blood...

"Ahh, all done my dear," The red head says licking over the newly accustomed tattoo of a gothic cross that has small letters on the side spelling 'S&M'. The lick sends an electric like jolt through Mokuba's body, "By the way you can call me Ink, let me be your tattoo artist, your personal slave..."

"Ink.." Mokuba then falls back into a drift of unconsciousness only to wake up again on a bench in Korimine park in the center of Domino City and the bloodiness of his body now gone. Its dark now and the only source of light is the street lights and the moon. _Huh? Where am I now? Was I dreaming? _Now able to sit straight up he feels a sweet ache on his lower abdomen area.

He quickly comes to a stand and looks down his pants. There, he sees a tattoo, though not big he can see it swollen in its fresh ooze, which is the redheads saliva.

"Ewww, it was real, AND he licked me! Yuck! Its sticky too. If only it wasnt so dark I could see it better though- Oh crap! Dark! Seto! Oh no, he's probably looking for me!" Mokuba runs back to Kaiba mansion and notices that while he is running that he seems to be going awfully fast. The usual walk home takes at least, thirty minutes, butnow it was cut to a measly five.

"Wow, Im here already! That was a bit too quick..." Entering into the mansion he walks down the hallway and up the stairs. _Wow, Im surprised he wasn't downstairs waiting for me, bt then again he has kaiba cor to dea with... _ Finally reaching the top he walks to the end of the hallways where Seto's home office is. He can tell he's there just by looking at the glow of computer light coming from under the door and the sound of fingers going at least two hndred words a minute. Peaking in the door makes a slight creak.

"Come in Mokuba."

"Yes Seto..."

"Why didnt you take the limo home? And why are you late?" Seto asks with demand in his voice, and a hint of worry.

"Um well. I fell asleep at the uh...library. Sorry nii-sama...-yawn- I think Im gonna go to bed now. G'nite nii sama!"

Mokuba runs out of the room and into his throwing off his clothes and lookingmore carefullyat his tattoo. _How do I break this to Nii-sama? How will he take it? I- I dont want to get rid of it though. _With that he jumps into bed and falls to sleep.


	3. Drive me

The sun dawns marking a new day, and Mokuba awakes with a hyper jolt to reality from his best friend Azizi Samtek Vice president of Samtek Technolgies at the tender age of fourteen, whom he calls, Azi.

"Yo dude, wake up its Saturday! You know what that means right!" Azi sings shaking his best friend awake.

"It means that you shouldnt be waking me up seven in the morning?" _Did Seto send him in here?_

"No! It means that today is the day my new holographic Lamborghini comes in. It'll be here in one hour dude! Come on! I was planning to drive to Shinbu city to get costumes for that masquerade Im holding Sunday night!"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Mokuba remembers now getting up to get ready, "You should have reminded me yesterday!'' he scolds.

"Hey you didnt come to the library remember? Which reminds me where were you? Cause I saw those punks Barin and Saken laughing quite deviously." Azi questions making Mokuba remember the horrible ordeal that happened yesterday. The blows he suffered, the pain, the blood, and his new tattoo. Thats right he almost forgot his tattoo.

_Oh yeah... That guy who did this tattoo what was his name again? I forgot... Oh well, its an awesome looking tattoo though, it kinda feels cool. Odd its not swollen though. _Touching his tattoo Azi looks and sees it.

"Ohh! So you were out getting a tattoo huh?" Azi sighs, "Okay, what did Seto do this time to get you this upset?"

"Ahh! Uh no! Oh Azi, please don't tell him! Please! To be honest some weird guy did this to me. I think he drugged me into it."

"Then shouldn't we call the police then?" Azi alarms with worry crossing his face.

"Those dickwods are too busy stuffing their motha fu-" Realizing what he was just about to say he clasps his mouth and inhales with a sharp gasp. _My goodness what was I about to say?_

"Whoa man! Alrighty then! Whats wrong with you?"

"Sorry Azi... I guess Im not a morning person."

"Well, I'll be waiting downstairs." Azi walks to the door still a bit shocked, "And don't worry. I won't tell."Leaving the room Mokuba proceeds to get dressed and heads downstairs to meet Azi.

"Mokuba! No more being late! I want you home at six on the nose, or else. Same for you Azi. I know Stacey wants you home by seven also." Seto makes known putting his hands casually into his stylish trench coat. With that both boys hop into a pimped out Samtek limo and head to Samtek racetracks, where Azi will receive his new lambo.

"I wonder if Stacey knows you've got a lambo coming?" Mokuba sneers knowing the answer.

"Ummm, I dont think you'll tell right? I mean I am holding a secret for you too huh?"

"Heh, fine. What are best friends for?"

"Having a good time, keeping secrets, breaking rules, and driving without a license! Woohoo!"

"Oh lord..." Mokuba huffs out, giving himself a head-palm.

The limo pulls up and the boys can see the truck letting down a highly polished holographic lamborghini murcielago roadster. Azi's eyes sparkle as he snatches the keys from the deliverer and the title as he and Mokuba hop in and get it started. 

"Well you boys have a nice ride. She is a beauty!" The deliverer compliments hopping back into his truck to drive away with a confused look on his face.

"Aint she? See ya!" Azi boasts shifting into drive gunning towards the highway.

_Wow Azi sure does have a sweet ride! _

"Well, off to Shinbu city. I heard the store 'Masquerade City' just got a dumpload of new costumes. Im thinking as being some kind of a phantom.

You?"

"Um, an Angel or something, I guess."

"Haha! Always innocent huh?"

"No, not really. But I try, I try." Mokuba states with a sinister smile.

The drive to Shinbu city takes around an hour,, they find a good parking space upfront and get out greeting people as they compliment on Azis Lamborghini. Masquerade City is the biggest costume store in Shinbu city, and the most expensive.

"Hmm, hey look at this Mokuba! Maybe I should dress up as Zorro? Yeahhhh. Oh, maybe I should dress as G.I Joe? Wait! Maybe this!" Azi holds up a crown and cloak. "A king! Oh man, this is totally me."

"Your not buying all of that are you?"

"Yep. What about you man?"

"Um I think I will get this." He holds up a black leather outfit. "A biker. I mean I like motorcycles, at least how they look!"

"Eyy getting friskayyy!"

They gather their wear and head for the counter. Mokuba's purchase rings up to a total of 300.49 cents. And Azi's purchase rings up to a grand total of 1,450.55. After paying with their black credit cards, they pop back into the lambo and gun off back towards Domino. Meanwhile, back at Kaiba Corp, Seto is busy going through budgets and business proposals. Afterall, Kaiba Corp is the worlds leading duel monsters gaming industry. Sipping his coffee, Stacey unexpectedly bursts in.

"Eyy, Seto! Whats up?" Stacey declares putting his hands triumphantly on his hips.

"Ugh, Stacey, Im busy!"

"So? Come on take a break! You're acting like you have only three people working for you, when you have over 30,000!"

"Im still the president! By the way, did Azi also come home late yesterday?"

"Nah! Mokuba didnt even come... So Azi-"

"What? He said he fell asleep there." Seto says turning his eyes to Stacey.

"Uhh, I dont know about that. Maybe he just got their when Azi just left. Its not like he's doing anything bad though. Moku-chan is a good kid. You know that!"

"Of course. But he's been coming home a bit banged up recently. He keeps saying that is his fault, but Im thinking otherwise."

"Hmm. Well, wanna play some chess?" Already on Seto's last nerves for getting in the way of his work he sends him flying out through the big double doors, making him land right on his butt with a heavy thump.

"No, Im **busy.** Got it? Later nerd!" Slamming the door behind him he returns to his typing and planning while Stacey gets up and rubs his butt.

"Man, yall Kaiba's are so mean! Heh Heh!" Walking toward the exit he turns back around and yells, "Someone needs to get _laiiiiddd!_ Or maybe Mokuba will have better luck with that than you once he hits you know what! Actually, isn't he a bit overdo?" Then runs for dear life as he hears Seto growl and leap up from his seat rushing to the door. No one ever puts him, or Mokuba for that matter in such context and expect to get away with it. Heck, Seto hasn't even given little Mokuba _the talk _yet.


	4. Revenge me

Its six thirty and Azi is driving Mokuba back to his mansion, but when they pass two thugs Mokuba gets this weird urging feeling to find someone. And not just someone, Barin and Saken. For some reason Mokuba can just feel where they are, but isn't sure if what he is feeling is correct. But, curiosity chews at him.

"Um, Azi could you let me off right here? I need to do something."

"Huh? Dude its thirty minutes to curfew, and you wanna walk?"

"I just need to do something." Mokuba urges to his friend.

"Fine. See ya later." Stopping the car and letting Mokuba out Azi waves bye and speeds off. Mokuba on the other hand walks aimlessly until he sees Barin and Saken.

_Its Barin and Saken! No way! I guess I did know where to find them, but how? _Suddenly Mokuba remembers what they did to him again on a greater scale. He could re taste the blood and almost feel the blows. _Those dweebs. Maybe I should show them what its like to be a ragdoll! _

"Man, that guy was like, 'Dont hurt me please! Take my wallet!' Dumb fool!" Barin jokes making a fist.

"Yeah, I swear I heard his bones crack when I kicked him." Saken boasts swinging his leg in the air. Feeling something touch his shoulder he turns to investigate, nothing is there. This happens to Barin too.

"Who the F- is touching me!"

"Yeah show yo' self" Saken woofs.

"Hello boys, its me your friendly neighborhood rich boy!" With that Mokuba lands a kick that knocks them down flat. Then he proceeds to give them a few bloody punches."I wonder how it feels to have the table turned. For me it feels wonderful," Using his nails he slashes Barin's face, " for you? Heh, painfull!'' Then he slashes Saken. "Do me a favor, leave people the f%^& alone!" He leaves then turns back to see their bodies strewn over each other daring to move an inch, the pain holding them back. Heading towards his mansion he hears a voice in his head calling his name, _Ugh, wow am I going crazy? A voice is calling me. Its so familiar. _He faints and wakes up a few minutes later on the top of a building.

"Oh, you're finally awake sweety! My poor master, taking out your revenge on those uncouth boys. I hope it made you feel better." Ink says fingering through his rich red hair. _This guy, his name-_

"You're Ink right?"

"Oh Master! You remembered!"

"Whats happening to me? Im running insanely fast, cursing, and I can feel all this power just oozing inside me. Its driving me crazy." Mokuba exclaimed his face turning red.

"Ahh, its a power rush. It happens when you get a new tattoo."

"You mean, its because of this tattoo? What will I become? Why me?" Mokuba looks down. He doesnt want to be a freak, he already thought his girly looks were enough.

"One, yes. Two, whatever you want to be. And three, because you called me, and I have been looking for you for so long." Ink cups his face lightly, brushing his hair back.

"So, w-whats the catch? I know this isn't for free."

"Everytime you tell me to tattoo you, I take a part of your soul. Eventually, if you keep making me tattoo you for whatever purpose, I will own your soul. Currently, your souldometer is at 90%."

"So you have 10% of me. I see. Well its not like I want anyothers, so I guess its fine with me. So what should I do with my power now huh?"

"Explore it Master." Ink pushes Mokuba off the to of the building, to mokuba's suprise he isnt even afraid. Instead he grows a smirk on his lips and lands perfectly on a street lamp. "Have fun, and call me when you want me Master, for anything!" Then suddenly, while looking up at the sky back towards the ledge where Ink was standing, he sees its rather dark outside then remembers, _Oh shit Seto! He's gonna be pissed! It has gotta be past seven, heck maybe even past eight!_


	5. Hurt me

After a short run back, Mokuba walks into the Kaiba Mansion looking for an upset Seto. Unfortunately, he finds him, sitting on the couch legs crossed. _Oh damn, Seto is pissed. How do I explain this?_

"Mokuba, explain yourself. Its nine p.m. I told you to come back by seven. If Azi can do it then so can you!"

"Im sorry Seto. I was just clearing my head. Thats all." Shifting uncomfortably in his shoes he heads to the stairs.

"I don't think I dismissed you yet." Seto shoots an angry look at Mokuba.

"Oh? What elese do you wanna chat about?" He says in a sarcastic tone cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Mokuba! Now you come here and sit down. I have some other questions to ask you."

"Pray tell..." Seto shoots up and walks briskly towards him.

"These bruises, scars, and these accidents. Where are they coming from? Ever since I saw them, you have been coming home late. Now tell me whats going on." Seto demands bending down to meet his little brothers eyes and laying his hands on his shoulders. _Didnt think he noticed. Its like you're never around, yet you see every little detail._

"Seto, its," Mokuba returns the look and clenches his fists lightly. He can feel the pain of wanting to tell his brother, for crying out loud he never keeps secrets. Until, that is, Barin and Saken came to the scene. But now, they weren't a problem, "its none of your concern. Im fine! Excuse me, Im tired now. G'nite Nii-sama." Before he can set foot on the steps Seto grips him tighter now more serious.

"What do you mean, 'none of my concern'? I am your big brother, your guardian! Now I order you, tell me!" _Order me? What the- _Mokuba harshly pulls away and stands back.

"How dare you! Im not some insolent co-worker. Im your family! You don't order me! You're barely around and you have the nerve to say you're **my** guardian? Hell, if that was the truth Isono's my dad!"

"Watch your mouth, I am your older brother and I act as your father too!"

"Bull shit!" -Slap- _Huh? Did Seto just-_

Mokuba is smacked hard by Seto who is distraught at what he just did. There is no pain to the smack, but a ticklish feeling. But that doesn't change what just happened.

"M-mokuba! Im sorry are you al-" Mokuba slaps his hand from touching his face and runs back outside.

"Don't you touch me! Don't even come near me!" He dashes out of the mansion tears threatening to spill, but Mokuba keeps them from falling. _I feel so numb. Who can I turn to? Azi? No, Seto will definitely look there. Wait, that guy, whats his face?_

"Ink!" Suddenly he appears behind Mokuba.

"Ahh, my poor Master! I heard that dreadful fight." Ink emmits, running his hand on Mokuba's face.

"Im so tired. Everything is going too fast." He leans into Ink's warm arms that wrap him tenderly without hesitation. Something which he longed for from Seto, but never got.

Seto's abuse from Gozaburo was to blame for that, but now he's gone so why? Hasn't his scars healed? At least for the sake of his baby brother? "You're so warm."Then he drifts to sleep in Ink's arms.

"Oh Master. Young Master. Shall we go to my place?" Whispering to a sleeping Mokuba, hoisting him up. "I think so..." They both dissapear into the dark.

Meanwhile at the Mansion Seto is in his office dialing Stacey's number via speed dial. It rings about three times until Stacey picks up yawning.

"Mmm -yawn-. Seto? Dude whats up its like nine forty five at night!" Stacey groans scratching his six pack.

"Mokuba's gone! Is he there with you? And damn it don't lie to me!"

"Mm, naw man. I'll check but, Azi came home alone. Remember?"

"I'll wait."

Stacey groggily gets up and heads to Azi's room, once he gets there he opens without knocking seeing his beloved baby bro asleep.

"Yo Az! Wake up." He shakes Azi a few times befor egetting a reply.

"Meh?"

"Where's Mokuba? You're not hiding him are you. Seto's pissed." Hearing those words Azi shoots to full attention.

"Whoah what? Missing? No, I don't know! What happened! Whats going-" Stacey tucks Azi back in bed.

"Don't worry out it kiddo. We'll find him get some sleep." The reassurance in his brothers voice makes him drp back into a deep sleep, but still he thinks of his friend. _okuba, where are you man? You better be ok?_


	6. Comfort me

The sun dawns marking a new day, but one thing is missing to that morning, it is Mokuba. Seto wakes up behind his laptop and phone close by. He looks at the clock on the wall above his bookcase. All he could think about was where his only reason for living ran off to. He heavily resented that hard smack, and wanted to apologize to Mokba, even if that meant a day off from work. _Mokuba, please come back to me. I-I didn't mean to hit you. Its just, you never curse... But still, thats no excuse. _He gets up and mildly stretches, then heads to see if Mokuba came back. First he checks his room, its vacant, then he checks the game room he had built him, still no sign of him. Lastly, he checked the living room, same result. Seto, plops down on the ground and bitterly fights the welling saddness.

"Mokuba..." Seto whimpers as he looks at the ground below him with empty eyes.

The sunlight comes in through a window hitting Mokuba's face, causing him to wake up. He groans a bit and yarns, then turns to his side when, -record scratch- he is face to face with a shirtless Ink.

"Ahhh! What the hell! Ink! Y-you freak! Wheres your shirt or clothes more like it? And why am I sleeping with you!" Mokuba screeched his body frozen stiff by the shock.

"Mmm, morning young master," Ink purrs sitting up ruffling his hair. The sun catches it and bounces off with elegance, making Mokuba blush a similar hue. "remember last night? You came calling me after that dreadful scuffle with your 'Nii-sama' Then you fall asleep in my arms. So I took you here master." Ink answered with almost a whisper in his voice. _Oh, thats right. Seto slapped me. And I left. Then again didn't I say 'Bull shit'? _ "Master are you ok?" Ink reaches to touch a still stunned Mokuba's head. "You're flushed." The contact causes Mokuba to snap back to reality.

"D-don't t-touch me. I uh, Im fine. Thanks for... taking care of me." He sputters before jumping out of bed, but not knowing where he was going. He notices he needs some clothes seeing as he was still in his boxers. _ What? Boxers? Where are my clothes? Wait that means Ink stripped me! _Mokuba thunders inside his head. Suddenly he whips around to Ink who is getting up to, with nothing on himself but clingy boxers. "Ink! P-put on some clothes now!" Mokuba exclaims, "And speaking of which where are mine?"

"Right on the dresser there." Ink casually points out his hand pointing to the dresser behind him. "Your other clothes were a mess and I had to throw them away. So I managed to pick this out." Mokuba looks at what appears to be a red t-shirt and black pants with red loafers. This isn't Mokuba's usual dress code as he always wears a rainbow spectrum full of colors, but something about the colors clicks with him and makes him feel, good.

"Not what I usualy wear, but I kinda like it." He slips into his new clothes and finds his way to a nearby sofa. Ink's place is a huge studio that have steps that go down by four to the living room. The carpet is red and his furniture black. His table is decked with crystal wine glasses and a red Chardonnay wine bottle. Mokuba looks for a second and starts to crave it. Ink swats his hand ever so lightly when he sees him trying to pour a glass.

"No no, maybe later young master, remember, aren't you going to return home? Don't want to do that with alcohol on your breathe master."

"Um, Ink, please stop calling me 'master'. Its kinda weird. You can call me Mokuba. And as for going back home, I think I should at least work it out with Seto. He was just worried and concerned. And I shouldnt have cursed at him. I was just angry. So, Ink, could you take me to Azi's Home?" Mokuba asks still a little drowsy. "And by the way, thank you again, I slept very good."

"Yes, Mokuba, anytime. Here, come take my hand." Ink offes his hand and Mokuba takes it gently and dissapear. They arrive shortly at the Samtek Manor. There Ink parts with his new master, Mokuba, after patting his head lightly and smirking. "Call me, anytime... Mokuba." The way he says his name makes Mokuba shiver a bit and blush, but continues to walk to the front door to ring the front bell.


	7. Return me

Stacey's butler Ranmada answers the door and ushers Mokuba inside. Anmada phones up to Stacey's room to tell him he's here. Moments later Azi and Stacey come running down the main stairs to his side.

"Mokuba, where were you? Huh? Seto is pissed, and looking for you." Stacey bursts putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah! I was worried too! I thought you were kidnapped.. again!" Azi chuckles out with a hint of relieved worry.

"Im fine Im fine! Its just, well.."

"Seto and you had an argument huh?" Azi vends. _If only Azi and Stacey knew my gift, this power... _

"Yeah, but its all good now. Could you take me home Stacey?" Mokuba asks ever so innocently.

"Heh, sure. Come on kids. Lets go to the Samteck'mobile!" Stacey jokes while ushering the three of them to the garage where Stacey houses all of his Buggatti's, Lambo's,

Ferrari, and ect. They hop inside a Chrome Maserati and take off.

"Uh, so should we call Seto and tell him we are coming."

"I don't think so. Lets let it be a surprise." Stacey suggests, scratching his dreads.

"Plus, I'd brather speak to him face to face." Mokuba adds in.

"I see."

Its a fifteen minute drive and they pull up in the front, surprisingly they see Seto sitting on the steps asleep. _Oh no! Has he been waiting for me all this time? _With a gentle shake Mokuba awakes his sleeping Nii-sama. Seto opens his eyes to the sweet sight of his little brother. Baffled he sits up straighter and grabs his face, making sure he isn't dreaming. Azi and Stacey cautiously stay back.

"M-mokuba! You came back." Seto stumbles to his feet. "Where did you go? Are you ok?" He asks hugging his brother.

"Umm, kinda just walked the streets for a while."

"For eight hours straight Mokuba?" Seto asks in a rising tone, shooting a glare at Stacey. "Were you hiding him!"

"Naw Seto."

"Seto please, they just drove me here when I came to their house this morning. They didnt hide me at all."

"So who were you with? Tell me!"

"Isn't this how are last argument got bad? The 'you tell me now' part?" Seto realizes this and backs down. _Plus, what would you think if I told you I slept in bed with a man in his studio? Ew, that sounded wrong, but knowing Seto he would try to kill poor Ink._

"Alright, go inside and get some rest. Im staying home today." Mokuba obeys and heads inside.

"Yo, Mokuba, dont forget about the Masquerade party at five ok?" Azi reminds him and Mokuba responds with a thumbs up.

"Well, we're off. By the way Seto, aren't you coming too?" Stacey inquires.

"Maybe, Mokuba might want some more space. Plus, I trust you with him, something I rarely do with anyone."

"Nice to know you have a soft side still." Stacey adds getting back into the Maserati.

"Whatever." Seto coughs.


	8. Spend Time with me

Mokuba heads up to his room and goes to his bed. He sits down and thinks of how everything went down in the last few days. He wanted to test out his new acrobatic skills and ask Ink more questions but he had to deal with Seto first, about last night that is. _I don't think Seto could digest all of that too easuly without accidentally murdering Ink or something. Plus, I deserve to have some privacy and secrets of my own!_ A soft knock is heard on the door and Mokuba knows exactly who it is.

"Yes Seto? Come in." Mokuba says sitting upright in his bed with a slick smile on his face. "Whats wrong Seto, yo look distressed."

"Why wouldn't I be? You ran away from me at night-time, it was really dark. You know how bad of a habit you have getting kidnaped." Seto sighs rubbing his temples. He barely got any sleep and distressed thoughts crammed his head. He didn't know where he was, and it scared him, Seto Kaiba, scared. For the first time he felt like things were taken out of his hands to dangle helplessly in the wind. God forbid danger or harm come his way, he wouldn't be able to live without him. Mokuba is his air, lungs, and meaning to life. Everything Seto endured was to keep the only person in life smiling.

"Don't worry about that Seto. Now aren't you gonna catch up on your work? Kaiba corp needs you too, ya know." Mokuba dictates sounding mature shocking Seto.

"No, not right now. I need you. That's why Im taking off the next two days. I could use a break." Seto could already here Stacey in his mind saying 'I told you so!'

"Really? Cool! How about we go do some clothes shopping. Im feeling some other clothes."

"Sure." Mokuba and Seto head downstairs and instead of taking the limo Seto drives in his red Ferrari Mokuba picked when they went to see Dartz. Meanwhile Azi is trying out the costumes he picked throwing various poses at the mirror. Suddenly he notices that he has Mokuba's costume. _Aw man Mokuba, you really should pay attention more. Maybe that Ink from that tattoo is getting to your head. _Azi picks it up and sets it by his door so as not to forget it. He takes out his cell phone and calls Mokuba who is in a clothes shop inside Domino mall picking out som new clothes, mostly leather jackets and pants. _Ling a ling liiinnng. _Mokuba takes out his chrome cell phone and opens it to talk to Azi.

"Whats up dude?" Mokuba chimes cheerfully.

"You like totally forgot your costume here."

"Oops, my bad."

"Aww don't worry I have it here with me, just show up early to change ok?"

"Sure, so what is Stacey dressing up as?''

"Take a guess, Captain Phook."

"Whoah from Deter Dan?"

"I know right? He is like twenty six stinkin years old!" Azi laughs. "Well, at least he can get away with it."

"Hehheh, ok I will see you later ok Azi?"

"Bet man!" Both hang up and Mokuba continues to pick out some red black and white shirts with mathing neck collars. Seto's eyebrow goes up in curiousity, since his lil brother would dress up as the rainbow practically everyday. _Maybe he's hitting puberty or something. Oh God, the talk... I don't know if- Scrap that! He is still too young to know! But if he starts developing those 'feelings' what will I do? Will he tell me? Why am I thinking about this? Ugh, forget it, Im jumping the gun. _Suddenly wild roars are heard through the mall and Mokuba drags Seto to see what it is.

"Wow, aren't those black panthes Seto?" Mokuba asks smiling brightly.

"Yes, they must be here for that extinction prevention fundraiser." Seo responds taping his foot while pondering if he should make a donation sine Mokuba seemed so interested.

"Come on! I wanna get closer!" Running to the escalator he heads down closer to the big cats. One of the panthers look at him with its green and gold eyes.

"Mokuba, wait!" Seto races to catch up with his lil brother who makes it to the bottom level. There are three panthers and they all look at him bumping their noses against the railing of their cage.

"They're so beautiful!"

"Don't get too close Mokuba."

"Don't worry so much Seto." _Poor things, all caged up. you should be free. _Suddenly one of the locks click open and one of the panthers nudge it open and run out.

"Mokuba!" Seto yells grabbing his little brother.

"Somebdy get the tranquilizer guns!" Yells one of the care staff. All three panthers are now all out and look rather confused and scared by the screaming and running of so many people. Seto yanks Mokuba towards an elevator, but just as the doors shut on an emergency command, Mokuba breaks Setos gasp and runs out of the elevator.

"Mokubaaaa! WHat the hell are you doing?" Seto curses as he trys to stop the elevator ad pry the doors open. Mokuba casually walks to the panther with green and gold eyes and beckons for it to come close. Slowly it aproaches him and snuggles its head into Mokuba's embrace, but tranquilizer gun shots are heard and the panther runs off

out of the mall into the city. _Be safe Mr. Panther_... Seto makes it back down to Mokuba and hugs him tightly.

"Mokuba, what were you doing? You could've been mauled to de-" He couldn't finish that word and continues to hug him before taking him back ustairs to purchase their clothing and head back home after a pit stop to Burger Queen. The ride back home is silent and Mokuba stares out of the window thinking about the panther. There was an odd connection between the two.


End file.
